Chronicles of a Vixen
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Short stories and one shot of our favorite tenth division lieutenant.


A/N: So to try and start off on the right foot again I am going to post another story ^-^ which means one thing! Guess whose backkkkk!? Anyway! Wish me luck since this my first time writing anything Bleach in a while!

Overview: Series of one shots and short stories featuring our favorite lieutenant of the tenth division! Random parings and parings you guys think of shall be in this, song fics, and anything else I might've missed!

Overview (Story wise): The night brought out the the freaks in us, and whether it be a saint or a sinner no one can run away from the Mistress of Lust *AU threesome*

* * *

I sat here in this dark club...

Watching... Waiting...

I know she was going to come tonight.

Ordering a bottle of scotch and a glass of ice, I blew a kiss to the shy waitress who ran off to tell her friends what happened. I usually dont play around but today I was feeling flirty. Leaning back on the V.I.P couch, I poured my first shot of the night and when I heard the faint click of heels I knew she was close to starting...

"Are you sexy men and ladies ready for tonight?"

A chorus of low whistles and cheers rang out, I just raised my glass from where I was in the booth.

"We have a favorite of yours tonight, long luscious legs, beautiful breasts and the kissable lips that drive both sexes wild. Lets help welcome her on the stage..."

The lights dimmed all over and the lights over the stage brightened. The crowd cheered as the music started and a beautiful leg appeared. Downing the rest of my shot, I poured another as it disappeared. She was planning something...

"Mmmm, someone is playing this evening aren't they?"

All of us gave a small chuckle. The music lowered as the D.J talked over the mic.

"I don't think she thinks you guys want to see her. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you! Do you want to see her?!"

"Yes!"

"Alright! You heard 'em! Give them what they came for!"

With that the music was turned back up and the curtains opened. What appeared from behind them should be arrested for being so damn fuckable.

"Whoo boy! That girl right there!"

Snorting, I downed my liquor in one shot and left the glass there while I went looked out over the railing. The room was dark so no one knew who I was or what I was doing here. Besides, I don't think they would care... Not when she was up on stage.

"Man she is fine!"

"Whoever gets a piece of that is a lucky guy or gal."

I just rolled my eyes and focused on the stage. She started to move, every step she takes just full of lust and sex. Two back up dancers came from either side and they began to whine their marvelous bodies in sinful ways. Masks covered their whole face and wigs covered their true hairs as they grind on the stage and each other. Suddenly she broke out of the crowd and walked down on the cat walk and to the pole. Then like a lover she starts sliding her body up and down the pole sensually while keeping eye contact with everyone. Then with speed she spun around and locked her legs around the upper pole and using the strength in her legs, held herself up while leaning back to look at the crowd.

"Give it up! She doing it big and this is just the start!"

Clapping along with them, I abandoned my post only to refill my cup briefly to return and watch as she started up again. This time she used her arms to hold her up and she unwrapped her legs and with skill she held her self up and spread her legs wide for all to see. "... Nothing but a strip of cloth." Not that she wore much to begin with. All she had covering her nipples was a tiny bikini top with spaghetti strings and around her waist was even thinner strings holding up two long pieces of cloth front and back and I wasn't even sure if she had on a g-string underneath that. After that performance she wowed people again when she flipped upside down on the pole. Somehow she was able to keep everything hidden by getting the cloth wrapped around her legs and wrapping them around the pole. Sliding down gently, I took a moment to admire the crowd and how lewd they were being. Even with this performance I wouldn't slide so low as to please myself out in public, but that's what happens in places like these and who was I to tell them not to let their rocks off?

"Damn!"

"Wow look at her go!"

'Newbies...' She was always a crowd favorite. I could care less for the show until it was time for the ending so I took a seat until I knew it was coming. Downing my forgotten shot, I pulled out my cell and made a call downstairs. "Yea... Send up the regular, she knows what I like." Closing it, not more than five minutes later I heard the door open and close again. "... That was fast."

"You know he doesn't play games."

Looking up at her, she was just as nearly stacked as she was. Pretty amber eyes, long green hair and a body that turned heads, she was bad as hell.

"So, what do you want?"

"Straight to it aren't ya? Take a time to relax, you've been at it all night at the bar." Dragging her down into my lap, I found it amusing that she was still shy around me even after all that we've done. "Relax Neliel, you make me feel guilty..."

"Hah, you still have that emotion?"

Nipping at her neck, I loved the hitch in her breath as she squirmed in my lap. "Mmm, I have something alright and I think you might like it."

"And what's that?"

"You know what..." Taking a piece of ice in my mouth, I used it to trace a cool path down from the juncture of her neck to the top of her top before "accidentally" dropping it into her top.

"Ah! Get it out!"

"Nope." Grabbing her hands to prevent her from pulling out the ice, I kissed her to stop her protests. She tried to pull away but I kept close and not soon afterwards she responded back.

"You guys started without me? Tsk tsk."

Pulling away from her, we both turned to the doorway to see her walk in. Once she was in, the door was locked and I knew the fun would begin. "I'm sorry, did I miss the finale?"

"Yes."

Pulling off her mask, those baby blue powder eyes never failed to stun me with their beauty. "I'm sure I'll catch it next time. Now come here and give us a kiss."

"I'll give her a kiss, but you wont get one."

And by damn did she mean a kiss, when lips locked they instantly went at it. I swear that if I had no self control I think I might've lost it in my pants by now. Tongues, hands and moans ran rampant and when it looked like they were about to go at it I pulled them away and pulled her into me. "Naughty, naughty Rangiku."

"Shut the hell up."

Grabbing her ass, I pulled her into me and stole my first searing kiss of many for that night and played with Neliel a little since I could feel something on my lap and I know it wasn't alcohol. "Mmm, I can tell you two are ready." Sliding a hand beneath their tiny bottoms, simultaneous female moans reached my ears and I smirked. "Oh yes, this will be a fun night ladies."

"Yes it will... Ichigo."

* * *

A/N: Yes! I love it! First random piece of the day and I must say I am very happy with this and I hope you guys are too! Remember, send in those reviews on who you want and I shall not disappoint! Have a nice night ;)!  
~S.C.A


End file.
